Sixth Sense Motive
Summary After talking to a handful of people in town the group finally find information which will lead them outside of town in search of their next clue. Location Trunau, Sanctuary of Iomedae and the Clammer Episode Details The group goes to the sanctuary of Iomedae where cleric and high priestess Tyari Varvotos greets them. Gelabrous Finn tells his boss that he has reason to believe Rodrik Grath might have kept a journal at the sanctuary but she has no knowledge of it. The only thing she knows is that Rodrik would come occasionally to speak with Ketreza and she would hear them speak about ghosts, half-orcs, white swords, and hope knives but couldn't figure out what they were talking about. Ketreza is not around, he disappeared a few nights ago but left his bed neatly made, which indicates to her he wasn't kidnapped or anything. Tyari thought it was strange he left the same day Rodrik was found and because Ketreza hasn't a painful ailment which limits his mobility but Brantos Calderone might know more. Barron Ashpeak asked if there had been an influx of half-orcs but she says no, but she had seen many in town recently. Lorc Irontusk asks to see Ketreza's room and Tyari tells them to see Brantos who greets them and shows them the humble room. Ketreza had a difficult life and there's no love lost between him and his full-blooded relatives he's a good man with a soft spot for other half-orcs and has many friends in town. Brantos says he doesn't know where Ketreza is or why Rodrik was killed but he seemed to enjoy his investigation, whatever it was. The group decides to go the House of Wonders, which is a magic store run by Sara Morninghawk's wife, Agrit Staginsdar, and Barron is surprised to see she's dwarf and is very uneasy at a dwarf and half-orc in a relationship. She says she doesn't know Rodrik well, but Gormli suspects she's withholding something. Gormli asks about the half-orcs and Ketreza and Agrit is evasive and Gelabrous immediately realizes she's definitely knows something about the half-orc seer. Agrit asks what they want with him and Gelabrous explains that he was friends with Rodrik and he might have information about murder and him disappearing is suspicious. She leads them back to Sara's smithy and tells her that the group is asking after Ketreza and Sara tells her wife to lock the door and walks to the back of the building and comes back with an old, frail half-orc. Sara apologizes for not telling them earlier and introduces them to Ketreza who offers his help. The last time he saw Rodrik was the night of the Hope Knife ceremony. Ketreza began to have visions of white swords or crosses and dreams of the Plague House and Rodrik thought they might help him with his investigation. Rodrik had run into a Flood Troll at the Plague House which the patrol captain thought was evidence of something bigger as the troll shouldn't be this far south. Ketreza believes there is more than soot and rubble in the ashes of the Plague House. Ketreza doesn't remember specifically talking about any ghosts but because of his unease with the visions he'd been having he asked Rodrik to leave the journal with him. He pulled out the journal and shows it to the group. First Entry "How I wish I could divulge my fears and hopes to my beloved Brinya. The risk is too great, of course, I would hate to implicate her in the dire scheme I've only just started to unravel. Not to mention how much I fear her ire over my loss of the Hope Knife she gifted me, what a fool I have been these past few weeks." Second'' Entry'' "I still haven't found the Hope Knife and whoever is making the replacement at Clammer is certainly taking her time. Ketreza was oddly quiet when I met with him today, when asked for his thoughts he told me to leave him be and to give up my foolish investigation all together. He was so supportive of my mission until now, what could have changed his heart so?" Third Entry "Ketreza's visions of the Plague House have been getting more frequent as the days go on. He claims "something wicked lurks beneath the ashes of the past." I am fearful of what his strange dreams portend but I must investigate the Plague House ruins once again tonight is Ruby's Hope Knife ceremony, tomorrow I will search the ashes once more. Ketreza has recommended he hold onto my journal for safekeeping and while I am hesitant to part with my writings even for a moment I know his logic is sound." Ketreza didn't know why he'd been at the Plague House in first place to encounter the troll. The group decides to go the Plague House and discusses the possibility of talking to Rodrik's father who, according to Lorc, is a dick. Loot Spells Cast Damage Done Enemies Defeated Out of Character Quotes